Picking Up The Pieces
by SeverusWinchester
Summary: So basically this fic is what i would have prefered s9 would be like Also posted on ao3 under the same name.
1. Chapter 1

Dean curled his lip. Someone was tailgating him, even though he was going about 20 miles faster than the speed limit. What the hell was this guy's problem? Dean sped up, just to see what the guy would do.

"Dean, you're going well over the speed limit as it is, just let the guy pass you."

"Hell no, Sam! He wants a race, he's got one!"

"DEAN! I'M NOT DYING BECAUSE OF YOUR PRIDE!"

Dean grumbled and took his foot off the gas, letting his baby return to a more reasonable speed.

"Maybe he wants something?" Sam thought aloud as the guy behind them made a move to pass.

"Yeah, a race." Dean pouted.

Sam just rolled his eyes at his butt-hurt brother.

The car pulled up to the left of the Impala, and Dean finally got a look at the driver.

"Cas!?" Sam shouted, while Dean grumbled "What the hell?"

Castiel looked terrified, and was clearly having some difficulty controlling the most likely stolen car. Dean sighed, and motioned for the frantic angel to follow him.

Cas nodded, and proceeded to swerve dangerously close to the Impala to avoid a bird.. "Son of a bitch." Dean spat as he inched his baby to the right to avoid a collision.

"He really shouldn't be driving." Sam stated the obvious. Dean just scowled in agreement.

Cas slowed down and slid in behind the Impala, nearly causing another collision by not signaling. Dean sighed at this as Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This had better be important, he almost wrecked my baby!"

Sam just raised his eyebrows and said, "Well, maybe you should get off the highway, Dean!"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean saw an opening, and, after quite a bit of maneuvering, pulled into a diner right beside a gas station. Cas skidded to a halt beside them, having to slam on the brakes to avoid smashing into Sam's side of the car.

Cas staggered out of his crappy car, and rushed over to the Impala, clearly bursting to talk to Dean. He shuffled impatiently as Dean got out of his baby, giving Cas an indignant look.

"Look, this had better be important, you-" Dean started, but Cas cut him off.

"It is Dean, we have to talk now!" Cas was starting to fidget nervously.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, man." Dean clapped Cas' shoulder, and started heading towards the diner, Sam following.

Once they had settled themselves in a booth near the bathrooms, Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas, inviting him to say his piece.

Cas leaned in, looking around for anybody who may be listening in. "I've been hearing about suspicious deaths around here, so I decided to investigate some of them." Cas paused to watch a man walk past their table and enter the bathroom.

Dean shifted and raised his eyebrows. "And?" he asked, rather impatiently.

"They were all hunters, Dean." Cas looked to Sam. "And I believe that demons are behind all of it. There's sulfur at most of the crime scenes I visited, and the manner of death is most easily described as demon activity."

The man that passed by earlier walked by again, returning to his seat near a window.

"How many demons do you think there are?" Sam asked, looking at Cas questioningly.

"Two or three, if not more."

"What makes you think that?" Dean inquired, looking somewhat surprised now, almost as if he was only just starting to take the angel seriously.

"Some victims show clear signs of torture, while other victims were quickly dispatched. It seems as though at least one demon possesses his victims, and looks around in their minds for information. Once he finds what he needs, he fatally wounds the vessel, then leaves to find a new body, or perhaps an old favorite he uses while tracking hunters." Castiel looked down for a moment, before sighing and looking back at Dean. "The torture victims seem to have either been burned on their limbs, repeatedly, or are covered in various lacerations that range in severity. They were clearly being pressed for information, then killed; whether or not they gave away anything remains to be seen."

Sam looked down for a moment, and Castiel watched him, waiting for him to speak his mind.

After looking back up, Sam shook his slightly and asked, "You said "two or three, if not more". Why "if not more"?"

"There have been thirteen deaths in the past week alone, and several more before that. Also, the styles of death differ greatly; I doubt only a couple of demons could do all of this in just one week." Castiel answered.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, eyebrows raised slightly.

Dean looked back at Cas and said, "We have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

After finally convincing Cas to leave his stolen car behind and get in the Impala, they all headed back to the bunker.

"I don't know why you didn't let me drive!" Cas exclaimed.

"You're a menace to society, that's why!" Dean said, looking in the rear view mirror. "You almost got into, what, three accidents in the time we saw you! Who knows how many other people you endangered before you caught our attention!"

Cas looked away guiltily, knowing that Dean was right, but not willing to admit.

Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother, as if to say "Was that really necessary?" Dean just shrugged and looked back at the road. They were silent the rest of the way there.

Once they had settled in at the bunker, Sam grabbed some books for research, and Dean stared at him.

"What?" Sam asked, eyeing the gun in his brothers hands.

"What are you researching for?! We know to kill demons! Grab your stuff so we can gank 'em!"

Sam shook his head. "Dean, you realize that there are AT LEAST three demons? Even when Cas had his grace, that would've been risky! We don't even know how many there are yet, let alone what they want! We need to prepare, not just run in there and hope for the best!"

"He's right, Dean." Cas said quietly, looking sad. "If I hadn't been a fool and trusted Metatron, I could've taken care of the problem myself."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then Sam turned and left the room, knowing Dean needed time with Cas to sort this out. Dean had barely taken a step forward before Sam came back in and grabbed some books. "Might as well get started." he mumbled awkwardly, before practically running back out of the rooms.

Cas looked at the floor, not lifting his chin until Dean was standing in front of him. "I'm sorry-" Dean cut him off by pulling him into a tight hug. Cas slowly wrapped his arms around Dean, burying his face into his neck. They stood like that for awhile, until Cas started to feel better. Dean never had to say anything to make Cas feel better.

"Let's go hep Sam with that research." Dean said, grabbing Cas' upper arms and smiling.

Cas smiled too, after awhile. Maybe this could work out after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's P.O.V.

Sam had been reading about how the Men of Letters had tried to track low-level demons by examining their methods of killing, but apparently no success had come from these efforts. He sighed, wishing Cas and Dean would hurry up; Cas might know more about the killings than he had originally let on. He probably knows some useful spells, seeing as he is an angel of the lord.

Sam understands though, that Cas is feeling guilty for trusting Metatron, and probably about all of the angels falling from Heaven as well.

Honestly, Sam's almost jealous of what Dean and Cas have. He will always remember Jess, how could he forget?

Before Sam gets too enveloped in his sorrow over Jess, he can hear footsteps coming down the hall. A moment later, Dean walks in, leading Cas by the hand. Sam can't help but smile at them. Ever since Dean FINALLY admitted his feelings for Cas, they had been almost inseparable. That is, until Cas went off with Metatron to "fix everything", or however Metatron had worded it. Sam just hoped that they could get to Metatron before he causes anymore crap.

First things first, however. They have a pack of unruly demons to deal with.

"Find anything Sammy?" Dean asks, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"How could I, Dean? It's been, what, five, ten minutes?" Sam snarks.

Dean just rolls his eyes. "Why are you looking at tracking methods? You know the Men of Letters never figured anything out in that part of things."

"I was just trying to see if we had missed anything."

"How could we have missed anything? We've read those like a dozen times!" Sam raises his eyebrows. "Well you've read them a dozen times." Dean corrects himself.

"Well do you have a better idea? I'm all ears, Dean." Sam can't help himself. If his brother is so damn smart, he should prove it. "And running after them, guns blazing, doesn't count!"

Dean frowns, but just picks up the closest book instead of saying anything.

"Hey, Cas?" Sam asks.

"Yes, Sam?" Cas tilts his head slightly.

"Do you know anything more about these attacks? Anything could help, you know."

Cas just shakes his head. "I have told you everything, Sam. Why would I hide anything?"

Sam smiles; he can tell Cas is telling the truth. "Just making sure, Cas."

Dean sighs and puts the book he had been skimming back on the bed. "I can't find anything in this one."

"It's been two minutes! Of course you haven't found anything! Did you even bother reading the title?" Sam asks. Seriously, his brother is so annoying sometimes.

"Yea, I read the title!"

Sam snatches the book and holds it to his chest. "Oh, really? What is it then?"

Dean falters. "Uh, Demonology?"

Sam can't help but laugh. "Not even close! It's a log of demons exorcized here back when the Men of Letters were still around!"

Dean huffs, but doesn't say anything. He just looks at Cas; silently pleading for help.

Cas, surprisingly, picks up on the hint, and steps toward Sam. "We could call Gadreel, he may know something useful."

Dean's brow furrows. "Do you even know where he is, Cas? I mean, if he's on the other side of the world, he wouldn't know anything about what's going on here."

"It's worth a shot. He's definitely proven that he wants to help." Sam shrugs.

Dean stands up and looks at Cas. "Should we just pray to him then? Or can you still pick up on angel radio?"

Castiel looks down, and that's all the confirmation they need.

"Hey man, it's okay. We'll pray to him." Dean reaches out and squeezes Cas' shoulder, smiling slightly. Cas looks up, staring Dean in the eye, nodding once.

Sam can see that something else must be bothering Cas, something that has been nagging at him for a while, but he doesn't want to talk. Several things, perhaps. Sam wishes he could do something, but he has a feeling that pushing it won't help. "I'll see what Gadreel has to say." Sam offers, leaving the room.

Cas and Dean need to sort out some things between them still, maybe that's what's going on.

Well, every couple has their problems, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's P.O.V.

Sam decides to pray to Gadreel outside of the bunker. There are wards everywhere; who knows if Gadreel would be able to come to him in the bunker?

"Um, this prayer is for Gadreel. It's, uh, Sam Winchester, and…"

Gadreel saves him from his awkward prayer by popping up in front of him.

"Hello, Sam. It is good to see you again." Gadreel looked the same, trying to look strong and stable, but breaking inside. Sam realises that he is probably the only one to see through Gadreel's wall, that he is one of the few that ever got close to him.

Well, if you count being possessed by the guy as getting close to him.

"What is it you need, Sam?" Still serious as ever, too.

"Where have you been lately?" Sam starts, not wanting to dive into this conversation right away. Gadreel did save his life, after all.

"Never too far." Gadreel says, dodging the question.

Sam sighs; clearly Gadreel is still guarded around him, even though he knows him inside out. Literally. "Well, have you heard about the recent deaths around here?"

"The ones that are the work of demons?" Well clearly he knows more than he's letting on.

"Yes, the hunters that are being killed for information."

"Yes, I have heard of them." Oh, very helpful.

"Do you think you could tell me more about them?" Sam prods. This is going to be difficult.

"I'm not sure that that would be wise. Is there somewhere else we can talk?" At least he seems to want to talk, then.

"I don't know, do you think you could come in the bunker? I know some of the rooms are warded, but we could still talk there." Sam realises that if Gadreel could walk around the bunker while he was possessing him, he should be fine now, too.

"Of course." Gadreel said shortly.

Sam shook his head, smiling slightly. "Alright, come on then." Sam turns and heads back to the bunker, Gadreel in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean's P.O.V.

As soon as Sam leaves, Dean turns and looks at Cas. He knew as soon as he said it that he shouldn't have brought up angel radio. What did he expect? Cas had fallen; he should have known not to bring up his powers.

God, he feels terrible. Cas had done everything for him, and all Dean seems to be able to do is hurt him. Yet again, he needs to fix his mess.

Again.

"Hey Cas, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up, I didn't think-"

Cas cut him off by grabbing his cheeks and kissing him. Before Dean can react, Cas pulls away and presses their foreheads together. "It's fine, Dean. I'm just not used to not having my powers yet. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

Dean looks up at Cas and grabs on to his wrists, holding tight. "No it's not fine. I always do this. I say and do things without thinking first and it just ends up hurting you and Sammy-"

"Stop! You need to stop blaming yourself for everything. I don't, and Sam doesn't either. It's just you putting these ideas into your own head; nobody else thinks of you that way, Dean. You need to realise that I love you, and nothing will change that. You hear me?" Cas looks into Dean's eyes fiercely, trying to make Dean see that he is important, that he deserves to be saved.

"Okay, Cas." Dean frowns, looking down again.

"I'm serious, Dean!" Cas insists.

"Alright, alright!" Dean looks at Cas, smiling. "How messed up are we, huh? I'm comforting you five minutes ago, and now we've switched roles."

Before Cas can say anything, Sam walks back in, Gadreel trailing behind him.

"Hello, brother." Castiel greets, stepping around Dean to move closer to Gadreel.

"Hello, Castiel. It is good to see you again." Gadreel steps up to Castiel and just stares at him.

Seriously, do all angels not grasp the concept of personal space?

Dean clears his throat, "Uh, so do you have any information for us, Gadreel?"

Gadreel turns to look at Dean. "Hello, Dean."

Dean falters, only Cas is supposed to say that.

Gadreel watches Dean for a moment, then turns to look at Sam. "As a matter of fact, I do know more about the demon situation in these parts. I'm afraid you're not going to like it."


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is a flashback.

Sam's P.O.V.

Sun.

Shining.

Too bright.

Bright enough to hurt his eyes, even when they're closed.

He sits up slowly, squinting, looking around.

"Hey. You're awake!"

That voice. He'd know that voice anywhere.

"Jess?" He turns. She's smiling at him.

How is this possible?

"Jess?" He asks again, scared now.

He leaps up; staggers back a few steps.

"Sam, what's the matter?" Jess is concerned now, making a move to stand.

"Stay there! Don't move!" Sam steps back again, raising his hand so he doesn't have to look at her face.

This isn't happening.

"Sam." This new voice comes from behind.

Sam spins around in shock, dropping his hand. "Who are you? What's happening to me?"

"My name is Gadreel. You are in a coma, Sam Winchester. Your brother wants me to help you." Gadreel takes a step forward. "You will die if you don't let me help you. But the only way I can do that is by possessing you. As you know, I need your consent to do that."

Sam takes a step back from Gadreel, confused. "You mean you can't just heal me the normal way angels do? You know, the whole poke to the forehead?" Nothing is making sense here.

"No. The Fall has weakened me. This process would heal me as well." Gadreel looks at Sam stonily, like he just wants to get this over with.

"And Dean, what, prayed to you or something?" Sam narrows his eyes.

"Dean sent out an open prayer, to all angels. We need to hurry. Many angels are trying to find vessels, and as soon as they do, they will follow the prayer and try to kill you."

"Why would they want to kill me?"

"As you know, many of them want the human race vanquished. You and your brother have been fighting for humanity for nearly your whole lives. Any chance to eliminate obstacles will be taken."

Sam looks down, thinking. Dean would do anything to save him from Death. And he would also do something like send out a prayer every angel can hear.

He looks back at Gadreel. "Alright, let's do this."

Gadreel walks forward until he's in arms reach of Sam. He raises his hand; pressing his palm against Sam's forehead.

A bright flash of light consumes everything.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a continuation of last chapter's flashback.

Sam's P.O.V.

He snaps awake to the smell of antiseptic with a gasp. He looks to his right to see a body slumped in a chair.

The man in the chair looks exactly like Gadreel. It slowly dawns on him that that must have been Gadreel's former vessel. The vague wonder of if the human that was born to that body is still in there or in Heaven (or Hell, who knows) comes to Sam as he hears his brother's voice.

"Sammy? Is that you?" Dean face looms into view.

"Who else would it be, Dean?" Sam sasses back, grunting as he props himself up on his elbows.

"Well I don't know, maybe Gadreel decided to take over or something because he knew you would be a lame-ass vessel." Dean looks relieved.

Sam rolls his eyes. "You're the lame one, you jerk."

"Bitch." Dean grins back. "So is Gadreel all settled in that dorky head of yours or what?"

Sam hesitates; something definitely feels different inside him. "Yeah, I think so."

Dean looks over at the body in the chair. "I guess we'll have to bring his old meat-suit with us." Dean frowns. "That's gonna be hard to get past the nurses."

Sam remembers what Gadreel had said inside his head. "He said something about the other angels wanting to kill us and that we should leave before they find vessels and get here." He turns and swings his legs off the side of the bed, pulling out wires. Alarms start to ring annoyingly.

"Okay, I'll get lazy over here to the car and swing it around front; you get dressed and book it out of here." Dean gestures at some clothes on a chair near the window and hurries over to Gadreel's old body.

"Alright. Don't forget, the actual guy in that body might be alive, so get him to the car before he has the chance to wake up." Sam turns away from Dean to pull out his catheter, wincing as he does so.

He turns just in time to see Dean stagger out the door; the body's dead weight giving him some trouble.

Sam hurries over to the chair, hoping Dean remembered to leave him some boxers.

He's not disappointed.

"Sam! Sammy! Wake up, ya dork!"

Dean smacks Sam's chest, earning him a glare.

Sam turns to look at Gadreel's old body.

It hasn't moved.

"I guess there's nobody in there." He turns back to look through the windshield. "We're already at the bunker?"

Dean looks at him sheepishly. "I just wanted to get you home, Sammy."

Sam rolls his eyes and turns to the door. "Help me with him."

After much swearing and nearly dropping the body, they finally manage to haul Gadreel's old body to a spare room.

The brothers stand at the edge of the bed, looking down at the body.

"What happens if he wakes up?" Dean looks at his brother.

"I guess we just keep him here for when I'm all healed up." Sam shrugs.

"Okay, but what if he starts to smell or something? I'm not bathing him!"

"Dean! I'm sure Gadreel won't have to stay in me for that long! He may be weakened, but he's still powerful."

Dean smirks at Sam, then shakes his head, laughing. "That sounds so wrong dude."

Sam smack Dean's shoulder. "Shut up, man." He can't help but smile, though. "I'm off to bed."

The days pass quickly, what with Gadreel keeping Sam company in his head.

The first time Gadreel speaks up in Sam's mind, he chokes on his coffee and nearly falls down the stairs. It's easier to get used to it than originally thought, however. The healing process takes longer than expected; about three weeks.

It's alright though. Gadreel is better company than Dean most days. Especially when he won't let go of that whole "inside me" thing.

When Gadreel leaves, Sam is concerned as to where Gadreel will go. Sam and Dean offer for him to stay at the bunker, but he refuses, leaving almost immediately after.

Sam would never admit it out loud, but he kind of misses the guy.


End file.
